CCSF 2012
The Creatures Community Spirit Festival 2012 was held November 1-14, 2012 with the theme of New Worlds. The coordinator was Jessica, who was chosen among several other applicants in a Creatures Caves Poll. Schedule Day 14 * Prizes for All: C3/DS Agents by Ghosthande * Chione: C3/DS Metaroom by Mea * Ferret Ettins: Art and Writing by Lauren * Frozen in Time: Writing in the Shee Journey Series by Jessica Day 13 * Dustdevil Grendels Pack: C3/DS Grendel Breed and Agents by Ghosthande * Updated Bugs and Bank: C3 COS File by Malkin * A Way Home in the Desert: Writing in the Shee Journey Series by Jessica Day 12 * Desert Feral Run: C3/DS Feral Run Norns and Grendels by Kitty Tikara * The Four Runes: C3/DS Agent by Doringo * The Desert Sands: Writing in the Shee Journey Series by Jessica Day 11 * Interview with Steve Grand: Creatures and Grandroids Interview with Steve Grand * Creatures 1 Grorns: C1 Norn Breed by Jessica * Vectorized Creatures: Art by Terra (Swampqueen) * A Familiar Piece of the Past: Writing in the Shee Journey Series by Jessica Day 10 * Forest Feral Run: C3/DS Feral Run Norns and Grendels by Kitty Tikara * Colortrue Norns: C3/DS Genetic Norn Breed by Ylukyun * The Dark Forest: Writing in the Shee Journey Series by Jessica Day 9 * Daily Comic: Creatures Comic by Pirate-Rob * Updated Creature Counter: C3/DS Agent by Ghosthande * Creatures 1 World Preview: C1 Preview Screenshots by GirlySatan * Pacman Ettins: C3/DS Ettin Breed by TAB * Into a Nightmarish Dream: Writing in the Shee Journey Series by Jessica Day 8 * Daily Comic: Creatures Comic by Pirate-Rob * Aquatic World Feral Run: C3/DS Feral Run Norns by Kitty Tikara * Oasis: C3/DS Metaroom by Liam and Moe * Aquatic Garden Box Agents: C3/DS Agent by Grendel Man * Under the Sea: Writing in the Shee Journey Series by Jessica Day 7 * Daily Comic: Creatures Comic by Pirate-Rob * Colortrue Grendels: C3/DS Genetic Grendel Breed by Ylukyun * Romulus and Remus: Art and Writing by Ylukyun * Industrial World Feral Run: C3/DS Feral Run Grendels by Kitty Tikara * Unnatural Formations: Writing in the Shee Journey Series by Jessica Day 6 * Daily Comic: Creatures Comic by Pirate-Rob * Chance Mushrooms: C3/DS Agent by Doringo * Around the Community: Community Events and Updates by Jessica * Primordia Redux: C3/DS Metaroom by Ghosthande * In the Land of the Jungle: Writing in the Shee Journey Series by Jessica Day 5 * Daily Comic: Creatures Comic by Pirate-Rob * Creatures 1 COB Limits: C1 Information by Jessica with Program by Kinnison * Creatures 1 Review: Archived C1 Review Submitted by Malkin * Shee Religion Excerpt: Written by Sam999 * A Mountain Path: Writing in the Shee Journey Series by Jessica Day 4 * Daily Comic: Creatures Comic by Pirate-Rob * Fairyfloss Norns: C3/DS Norn Breed by Generalflame * Chrissie the Overachiever: Art by SpringRain * A Bouquet of a World: Writing in the Shee Journey Series by Jessica Day 3 * Daily Comic: Creatures Comic by Pirate-Rob * Empty World: Art by MK-Grendel * Cloud Layer Butterflies: C1 COB Update by Jessica * Zeppelin Grendels: Art and Writing by Sam999 * Whispers in the Clouds: Writing in the Shee Journey Series by Jessica Day 2 * Daily Comic: Creatures Comic by Pirate-Rob * Aquanornia Revamped: C3/DS Metaroom Update by Grendel Man (Original Aquanornia by Jennie) * Around the Community: Community Events and Updates by Jessica * Survivor Coconut Dolly: C3/DS Agent by Ghosthande * A Day at the Beach: Writing in the Shee Journey Series by Jessica Day 1 * Daily Comic: Creatures Comic by Pirate-Rob * Colortrue Ettins: C3/DS Genetic Ettin Breed by Ylukyun * Creatures Beats: Extended Play Music by C-Rex with Cover Art by SpringRain * CCSF Support Buttons: Community Graphics by Jessica * A Celebration Like No Other: Writing in the Shee Journey Series by Jessica External Links * CCSF 2012 Web Site * World Descriptions * Submission Details * CCSF Help Wanted * CCSF 2012 Community Survey